


Singing In the Dark

by ceeloilights



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Made Up Song, Planning Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeloilights/pseuds/ceeloilights
Summary: Waking up to the sound of a soft tune in his ear. Barry is confused on why is boyfriend his singing at night, but can't get angry when the voice is so sweet and relaxing.





	Singing In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The author wrote this while sleep deprivation was messing with their mind, meaning the characters are very ooc, and fluff is bound to ensue. You have been warned.  
> Ps. This is a little gift to the Halbarry server I am in. You guys made this happen.

“Feel my heart racing, like the day I started chasing, your misused heart with mine.”

Barry's eyes twitched underneath his eyelids.

"Cause I can fall asleep from your lovely music, and the lovely beats that you produce, which makes me want to fly.

Barry's brain finally wakes up, groggily realizing that the voice wasn't just in his dream.

"Cause when we lock our eyes, I feel like I might just die." 

Yawning, Barry continued to listen to the low, smooth, soothing voice that floated around in his ears.

"There's no helping me when I melt to my feet, but you can try..."

Yellow eyelashes flutter against prominent cheekbones as eyelids begin to slowly open.

"People can try to tear us apart but it won't work, because I have you in my arms tonight, and I’ll fly. "

Who was singing in the wake of night?

"Cause boy I love you, think about you every day, even when I'm away."

Sitting up slowly, Barry rubbed his hands over his face to try to wake himself up.

"Why can't you see I'm hiding in my shell tonight? Am I worth the fight? Are you just going to let me lay in here without a light? "

The voice was coming from somewhere in his house, flowing through the crack in his door.

"Life's gonna rip you away, but I'm gonna kiss your face and say, 'Fuck you fate, I'm writing my own page today!'."

A chuckle could be heard after what was sung. Barry knew exactly who it was, yet he was just confused on so many levels.

"Cause boy I love you, think about you every day, even when I'm away..."

Scratching the back if his neck, Barry tossed his legs over the edge of the bed, still listening to the song he's never heard before.

"Life is a bitch, Karma's a snitch, but you're the one to bring me down back to Earth."

He slipped on his slippers and slowly stood up, the bed slightly creaking under the loss of weight. Though, the person didn't seem to hear the noise.

"Kiss you on the lips, I take you by the hips, and we live like our lives are worth the time to be alive."

Barry silently tiptoed to his door, looking through the millimeter crack, but just being able to see the soft orange glow of his coffee table lamp that was in his living room.

"Wish you were there when my daddy died..."

Barry's guess of who the person singing, was justified.

"Wish I was a shoulder for you to cry on..."

Barry very carefully cracked open the door a little more, seeing the silhouette of someone, gently rocking their head from right to left.

"But one day...you see... Opening your eyes there will be, a diamond ring, for you..."

There was a suspicious pause like the person was trying to remember the lyrics to the song.

"Cause boy I love you. Think about you every day... Even when I'm...away..."

Barry found himself slowly getting lulled into the tune, as he cracks open the door a little more.

"I thought I'd never settle down, always wear a frown, on my face."

The corner of Barry's lips quirked upwards, mouth turned into a soft, adoring smile.

"Be my light. Oh, won't you be my light? To face all my demons with me, tonight."

Silently moving closer, Barry mentally thanked his slippers for not making any noise.

"And I'll be sure, to treat you pure, my angel. My love. My nightlight. My dove."

Barry padded past his bathroom and his kitchen.

"Cause, boy... I love you... Think...about you, every day... Even when I'm away...on missions~"

Coming up behind the figure, Barry saw that he had taken off his jacket, now only wearing his thin white V-neck shirt, and his extremely worn down blue jeans.

"I love you so, please I'd like to know...do you feel it too?"

His hair was a bit disheveled, but all-in-all it was the Hal Jordan he knew.

"Cause I can fall asleep to the lovely music...the lovely beats that you produce..."

But, for some reason, he was singing a beautiful love song that Barry doesn't recognize.

"But do you feel the skipping of my heart, since I'm falling for you?"

Hal's head hit the soft backrest of the couch as he sighed in satisfaction, making his head tilt to the side a bit.

Barry leaned down and draped his arms over broad, muscular shoulders, as he felt the pilot jump a bit under his touch. Placing his face so it was nuzzling into the brunette's chocolatey brown hair and closing his eyes to savor the moment.

Barry felt a hand come up and hold onto one of his hands, while the other intertwined their fingers together.

"How much did you hear?" he heard Hal whisper as he kissed the back of both of Barry's hands.

"Mmm...” Barry hummed “ Since the beginning..." nuzzling deeper into Hal's soft hair, before pulling out and finding a place to perch his chin on.

"That's embarrassing..." he heard Hal say in between the kisses he placed, now on pale palms.

"Mmm...I don't know. I really like your singing voice." Barry mumbled, placing his chin on Hal's shoulder, and making his arms slide down to feel at Hal's abs.

Hal held Barry's arms around his abdomen, while turning and placing a kiss to the blonde’s temple, "You know you don't have to be polite."

"I'm telling the truth." Barry leaned into Hal's kiss, "I also like your singing voice mixed with your tired voice. It sounds nice and soothing."

He felt Hal chuckle on his temple, and just closed his eyes to feel the warm breathing near his hairline.

There was a long comfortable silence, where Barry let Hal pull him into a nice long, 'Welcoming back to Earth' kiss.

When he pulled away, Barry felt Hal cup his cheek, "I didn't wake you up with my singing, did I?"

Barry nuzzled his nose into Hal's neck, "I'm glad you woke me up with your singing. You have a nice voice when you try."

Hal placed one last kiss to the corner of Barry's lips, then got up from the couch, making Barry stand up straight.

Hal circled around the couch, grabbing his father's jacket and turning off the lamp, before pulling Barry close to his body with his arms, "C'mon, my speedster needs his rest."

" 'm not too tired to hear you sing another song for me." Barry lightly smiled when he felt Hal's arm tug tighter around his body.

"Yeah, I don't think so." was the pilot's reply before gently pushing Barry down onto the bed, so he was fully laying down on his pillow.

Barry watched as Hal folded up the leather jacket, and stripped himself down to his boxers. Then, he climbed into bed with Barry. Only the smallest bit of moonlight that filtered through the curtains was his light source, but he managed.

Pulling Barry close to his body, he felt the speedster curl up close to him as Barry let go of a sigh of content through his nose.

Curled up close to their lover, arms wrapped protectively over one another, bodies pressed so close that they were sharing body heat underneath the blanket in the frigid cold winters they had in Central City.

The two of them couldn't be any happier.

Well, that was a lie.

Hal peeped open an eye to gaze down at the beautiful blond that was snuggled up close and tight, next to him. Making the brunette remember about the shiny ring that was kept in the compartment in his own Green Lantern ring.

Except, the ring didn't have much of a use, other than telling the other how much they meant to them.

Hal knew one day or another, he'll eventually give it to Barry. But right now, they both needed their rest.

Popping off his ring of willpower, Hal placed it next to the yellow one that had a lightning bolt engraved onto the compartment.

Pulling the blond closer to him, he felt the man nuzzle his nose into his chest, as Hal returned the favor by nuzzling into the speedster's delicious smelling, soft hair.

Yes, indeed he loved the sound of the speedster's heartbeat in the dead of night.

Yes, he thought of the man when he was away on missions.

Yes, he was going to propose to this beautiful, nerdy scientist.

Yes, he was Hal Jordan, and he was madly in love with his best friend, Barry Allen. And by all the goddamn willpower he has, he's gonna keep this man safe until his very last breaths of elderliness, because fate doesn't get to play the cards this time.


End file.
